Core B: The Biostatistics and Date Core will provide statistical support, data management (through a sub-contract to The Center for Clinical Innovation), access the South Carolina State Database, and support for economic and patient/physician satisfaction studies, where applicable. Core support will include (1) assistance in the design of new projects; (2) assistance in data transfer; (3) assistance in obtaining health-related data from the state of South Carolina; (3) training of investigators in data management and quality assurance; (4) assistance in the completion and presentation of statistical analyses; (5) assisting in collecting economic data; (6) assistance in analyses; (7) assistance in integrating statistical interpretation into scientific conclusions and reports: (8) development of new statistical techniques as needed; (9) training of investigators in documentation of data files for ease of accessibility in the future; (10) training in archiving of data files for long-term storage;